


A Moment of Spiritual Connection With A Bumblebee

by natigail



Series: Phan Tweet Dabbles [9]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2017!Phan, Animals, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, M/M, bees are important, dan appreciates bees a lot, phil point out how this whole thing is such a "dan thing"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natigail/pseuds/natigail
Summary: Dan loved how you were able to connect with animals in a different way than with people, even though he felt a bit awkward after his mistake.





	

_Based on the following tweet:_

__

 

**13th of March 2017**

A quiet afternoon editing in the office gets interrupted when Dan spots a tiny striped creature outside of his window.

Dan had actually planned to make his video earlier but Phil had convinced him to push back to allow Phil access to the “editing computer” as they called Dan’s computer that sat in the office. It wasn’t lost on Dan that it was a bit ridiculous that between two professional YouTubers, though you could argue whether they were professional _anything_ , only had one computer they edited. They also only had one camera that they used between them and they shared practically all of their equipment.

But it was how it had been a long time. After having lived together and grown their channels and following simultaneously, “what’s mine is yours” had become their way of life, at least with all YouTube related stuff. They even shared clothes sometimes, and when Phil insisted on stealing the cereal Dan specifically ordered for himself, Phil would throw that saying in Dan’s face. However, Dan insisted on keeping his cereal _his_ , though he honestly had gotten so used to Phil sneak eating it.

Dan hadn’t really minded rearranging his video planning because he was so fussy with his ideas and when to make them into reality and when to hold off. He’d started on one video but ended up making an Internet Support Group video instead.

Sighing, he glanced towards the window. It had lovely weather and they had even turned the heat off today for the first time. It was pleasantly warm and they weren’t about to waste it unnecessarily. Dan was about to refocus his eyes to the computer when he spotted something on the other side of the glass.

Intrigued, he got up and walked over to the window. It’s was a bee, a bumblebee by the look of it and Dan instantly smiled. Bees were so damn important and chill creatures. Wasps were a different story but bees… man, they were wonderful.

Dan got up all close to the glass and wondered how his giant frame hadn’t scared off the cute bumblebee, who seemed to be watching him. Bumblebees were the best kind of bees, bigger and fluffier than regular bees and then clumsy on top of that. They reminded Dan of a certain tall and clumsy guy he knew.

Dan furrowed his brows, as he got even closer to inspect the bee. He felt like they were making some sort of connection and just taking a moment together to appreciate everything. And…

It was dead… definitely dead.

Dan almost recoiled away from the window when he’d realised. How long had he been staring at a dead bee? It was odd enough to share a moment of eye contact with a bug but a dead one? What was wrong with him?

With his concentration out of the window, he made his way down to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water while he debated how he should word his tweet about this. He was trying to cut back on all the Ribena he drank during the day but tab water was just so unexcited. He was trying to trick his taste buds with sparkling water instead.

Dan made the tweet and watched the comments roll in while slowly sipping his water and leaning against the kitchen counter. Dan saw a few of the “you’re dead inside” jokes because he felt like he’d made a spiritual connection with a dead animal. He chuckled and once again appreciated the shared humour between him and his audience.

“What are you laughing about?” Phil asked as he walked into the kitchen, probably on the prowl for more of Dan’s dry cereal.

“I just thought I shared a moment of appreciation with a bumblebee upstairs in the office. Turns out it was dead the whole time,” Dan said nonchalantly but looked up when he heard Phil’s laughter.

Phil was doing that adorable tongue-pokes-out-slightly, cover-his-mouth-with-his-hand, laugh that Dan loved and hated at the same time. Dan found the tongue thing endearing but he knew Phil had instinctively learnt to cover his mouth because he was self-conscious about how he looked when he laughed.

“How long did you stare at it?” Phil asked.

“A solid ten seconds of what I thought was mutual gazing.”

“Only you would do that, Dan. Have you already told Twitter about your love for bumblebees, even if you can’t tell if they’re alive or not?”

“Obviously,” Dan said and shook the phone in his hand. “I think they appreciate my fail very much, as always. I don’t even need to leave the flat to have an awkward encounter.”

Phil walked over to make himself a coffee and pottered around the kitchen while Dan stood there sipping his water.

“Did it throw you off the video making?” Phil asked.

“A bit but I’ll get it back. I was only glancing out of the window because I was feeling a bit distracted anyway. I’ll get it back soon enough. Ready for the people to hear about your horrible gym experience later today?”

“Yeah, it’s a funny story, at least in the rear-view mirror,” Phil said and poured his coffee and walked out. “Have fun working with your bumblebee friend, Danny!”

Dan snickered but made his way back upstairs and determinedly didn’t look out of the window this time. It was such a shame that the bee had succumbed to the cold or whatever but even being dead, it had caused Dan to pause and take a breather from the intensity of picking out e-mails for the video he was making.

His little bumblebee had instigated the perfect pause, dead or not.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, bees... They are so damn necessary. I used to be scared of them but honey bees and bumblebees aren't vicious like wasps and hornets. The pollination that bees do is so important. 
> 
> Find more of my stories under my profile or at https://www.wattpad.com/SecretNRB & http://secretlywritingstories.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. As always, feedback is highly appreciated. Come talk to me @natigail on Tumblr or use the comment section below.


End file.
